dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Orm Marius
|alias=Ocean Master |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Atlantis |family= Orvax (father) Atlanna (mother) Arthur Curry (half-brother) |status= In Custody |actor= Patrick Wilson |movie= Aquaman |comic= |book= |citizenship = |title = King of Atlantis (formely)}} Orm was king of Atlantis and Arthur Curry's half-brother."AQUAMAN: New Character Bios And Images Feature Ocean Master, Black Manta, Vulko, And More" - Comic Book Movie As the ruler of Atlantis, Orm is a skilled warrior who seeks to unite the Seven Kingdoms as the Ocean Master against the surface world due to humanity's pollution of the seas. He served as the primary antagonist of the 2018 film, "Aqua Man." Biography Early Life Orm Marius was born in the kingdom of Atlantis at least a few years after his uterine half brother Arthur Curry, to King Orvax and Queen Atlanna. Guided by Nuidis Vulko to be a magnificent warrior, Orm has never known defeat when he grew up but became known more and more to the surface world and the human race as well as the great damages they cause to the Seven Seas and Atlantis by polluting the water, the air and the land with factories and trash. At some point during Orm's childhood, Orvax learnt that Atlanna bore a half human son sometime before having Orm and sacrificed her to the Trench. Rise as the King It is unknown if Orm became King after the death of his mother or father since the latter seems to have been a consort rather than a regnant. Sometime after becoming King, Orm plotted to wage a war against the surface dwellers, causing him to become a powerful tyrant as well as to devise a wide master plan to destroy the surface and the humanity as one by uniting all the seven kingdoms in the Seven Seas into a grand war. War for Atlantis Manipulating Kingdom of Xebel In order to carry out his plan and become "Ocean Master", he must obtain the support of at least four kingdoms. He also employed the mercenary David Kane and granted him with an advanced suit of armor out of manipulation into killing Arthur as part of Kane's revenge for the death of his father. Orm advances his plan into further stages when he is using the seemingly unprovoked attack as a pretext to declare war on the surface. ]] The more stages he does about his plan of the surface, the more kingdoms are uniting with him such as The Fishermen people. Nereus, the mighty king of Xebel, is showing full support toward Orm, and is ready to join forces with him despite the anger of his daughter, Mera, who has been betrothed to Orm, refuses to aide them and journeys to the surface to ask Arthur for help, earning his trust by saving his father Thomas from a tidal wave sent by Orm himself. Duel in the Ring of Underwater Lava Orm would send his men to ambushed Arthur which they would capture him. Orm would arrive to visit Arthur who was chained up and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. ]] He offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert, where the trident was forged, and unlock a holographic message that leads them to Sicily, where they retrieve the trident’s coordinates. Meanwhile, Orm provides David with Atlantean armor and weaponry and sends him to stop them, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining five kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface, knowing that if he obtains support from at least four kingdoms, he will be titled "Ocean Master" and be granted with unstoppable power. Battle of the Brine In the state of Sicily, Arthur and Mera are being ambushed by David, who fights and injures Arthur before being thrown off a cliff to his apparent death. Mera nurses Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts, and encourages him to embrace his destiny as a hero. Finally arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but manage to fend them off and reach a wormhole that transports them to an uncharted sea located at the center of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes but managed to escape and reach the uncharted sea, where she has been stranded ever since. Upon revealing that his brother Arthur has already got hold of the trident and became the Aquaman, Orm gives the green light for the war to begin and the surface world begins to suffer from massive attacks of Atlantis. Arthur, Mera, and Atlanna lead an army of marine creatures in a lengthy and destructive battle against Orm and his followers, who renounce their obedience to Orm and embrace Arthur as the true king upon learning he wields the trident. Defeat Arthur and Orm are arriving to the surface world with a submarine, and entering into brutal duel. Arthur defeats Orm in combat but chooses to spare his life, and Orm accepts his fate after discovering Arthur has found and rescued their mother. Personality Ever since that he was born, Orm Marius has been raised on the values of being a great king as well as been guided by Vulko to become a magnificent great warrior, allowing him to develop great skills of warfare. As Orm rose to the surface world to learn about it, he has become known to the massively great damage that the human race and the surface are causing to the Seven Seas with pollution, factories and trash, driving him into developing a psychotic obsession to destroy them all including the surface world in order to save Atlantis from extinction. After the death of his parents, Orm has become the new king of Atlantis, and began devising a wide master plan to destroy the Earth and humanity by uniting all of the kingdoms underneath the sea into a great war. Ruthless, manipulative, bold and above all powerful, arrogant and murderous, Orm has been doing multiple stages such as hiring the services of the human mercenary David Kane into killing his brother and manipulated King Nereus and others into assisting his war. Nereus of course supported him but Mera has never wanted in Orm as the king, causing Orm great hatred for her and to send a tidal wave to erase a part of the surface but Mera used her powers to stop it. Upon becoming the king, Orm has taken the mantle of "Ocean Master", and became a mighty tyrant and a dictator. Orm is not purely evil by his nature, however, and instead wishes to save his people and Atlantis, in much the same way as the deceased General Zod had attempted to create a new Krypton on Earth. When he has managed to capture his brother with the help of David Kane, Orm used his manipulative and dark nature in order to taunt Arthur ,stating that their mother has been executed for having Arthur as her son although this is not true at all, but this manipulated Arthur into challenging Orm into a duel. Orm agreed of course to the challenge, knowing his brother shall lose, and he has indeed lost in the duel, proving how much Orm manipulative, intelligent, smart and sophisticated truly is. Upon succeeding uniting the kingdoms into the war at the final stage of his plan, Orm has unleashed his hidden powerful murderous and destructive wrath upon the surface, but later revealed Arthur already has the trident of Atlantis and became Aquaman, but in the meantime, Orm has decided to kill The Fisherman King knowing he would not be a chance of good fighting in the war. After that his brother has been choosing to spare his life, Orm has been accepting his fate to be defeated and fallen for his crimes, despite all what he has been doing was for the greater good of his people. Powers and abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As the son of Queen Atlanna and King Orvax, Orm possesses incredible superhuman abilities that surpass most other Atlanteans, with only his half brother Arthur surpassing him slightly in power. As a warrior prince of Atlantis, Orm was trained in the battle arts he has practiced for years to become the best. **'Superhuman Strength': Orm naturally has incredible strength. He was strong enough to swiftly cut through the metal of a submarine with his trident, as well as raise a huge pillar to save King Nereus when he was caught during the attack on the Council of Kings. During his bout with Arthur, Orm held the advantage for most of the bout, managing to throw his half brother several times over long distances and finally managed to throw him across the ground and break his trident with several blows. He was also able to quickly kill the Fisherman King, defeated the Brine King, and several Trench monsters with relative ease. During his final battle against Aquaman, Orm was able to stay in combat against his half brother, although he was finally outdone when Arthur used a learned technique from Vulko, and was finally defeated when Aquaman broke his trident. Orm's strength also extends to his ability to jump great distances. **'Superhuman Durability': Orm possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to explosions of powerful energy, immense blunt-force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions, low-caliber bullets and tremendous underwater pressures. Additionally, he endured many extremely powerful blows from his half-brother Arthur, as well as Mera's hydrokinetic attacks. However, Orm is seemingly not immune to molten lava, as he made an effort not to fall into it while fighting his half-brother. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Orm can swim at supersonic speeds. Orm was able to maintain himself and even, at times, overcome his brother Arthur, dodging many of his brother's blows with relative ease. **'Superhuman Senses': As an Atlantean, Orm possesses enhanced senses to help him better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision': Orm's vision is better enhanced to help him see in the darker environment of the sea. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land.Aquaman (film) **'Amphibious Adaptation': As a high-born Atlantean, Orm can survive both on land and in underwater environments, unlike most Atlanteans, who cannot breath air. **'Aquatic Respiration': Orm can naturally breathe underwater. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Having trained his entire life at Atlantis to become the best, Orm is extremely skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, enough to defeat his half-brother Arthur in their first fight, which took place underwater. However, Orm is seemingly less experienced at fighting in a surface environment, since Arthur was able to ultimately overpower him in their second fight, that took place on land. Nonetheless, Orm lasted quite a while against his half-brother in that second fight. Moreover, was also able to very quickly kill the Fisherman King, to swiftly defeat the Brine King, and even slayed many Trench monsters with relative ease. *'Trident Mastery': Orm is extremely skilled in the use of his trident in combat. He used it to cut a submarine, kill the Fisherman King, as well as fight the Brine King, the Trench and his brother Aquaman. *'Expert Leader': Orm is a very capable leader, with the people of Atlantis following him without question, only accepting Aquaman as their rightful king after the latter acquired Atlan's trident. *'Expert Pilot': While pursuing Mera and Arthur, Orm was able to easily pilot an Atlantean warship. *'Expert Swimmer': Orm, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer. *'Expert Rider:' Orm, due to regularly battling from the back of his massive tylosaur mount, is an extremely skilled rider. Equipment *'Ocean Master's Suit': *'Orm's Trident': *'Orm's Golden Armor': *'Orm's Gladiator Armor': Relationships Family *Orvax - father *Atlanna - mother *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - half-brother and rival Allies *Tylosaur - pet and mount *Black Manta *Murk Enemies *Nereus - Ally turned enemy *Mera *Fisherman King - potential ally turned victim *Nuidis Vulko - advisor turned enemy *Kingdom of the Brine **Brine King - Attempted Victim Gallery Orm.png Promotional images Aquaman - King Orm character poster.jpg Orm Marius.jpg Ocean Master Aquaman.jpeg References External links * * pt-br:Orm Category:Aquaman characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Villains